


[Fanvid] The Librarians || Eve & Cassandra || U + Ur Hand

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [9]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of Eve Baird and Cassandra Cillian, especially from 'and the Image of Image,' (because I liked their outfits) set to U + Ur Hand by P!nk. (Not the clean version of the song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] The Librarians || Eve & Cassandra || U + Ur Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanvid] The Librarians || Jake & Ezekiel || For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379927) by [RenegadeMasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade). 



On YouTube:

 

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Eve & Cassandra || U + Ur Hand](https://vimeo.com/170988733)


End file.
